A conventional board connector is mounted on a board such as a printed circuit board and is used for connecting to a cable or the like. Such a board connector includes a plurality of L shaped terminals that protrude toward a back side of a connector main body and a guide plate that guides the terminals (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
FIG. 15 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional board connector as viewed from the back side.
In the figure, 811 denotes a housing made of an insulating material such as synthetic resin. A plurality of terminals 851, made of a conductive material such as metal, are attached to the housing 811. The terminals 851 are each an L shaped terminal that protrudes toward the back side from a back wall of the housing 811, and are each bent at approximately 90 degrees as a whole, to have a leg part 852 extending downward. The leg part 852 has a distal end, that is, a lower end connected by soldering and the like while being inserted into a through hole formed in an unillustrated circuit board.
The leg part 852 of each of the terminals 851 is long and thus is likely to deform upon being affected by external force such as vibrations. Thus, a guide plate 841 is attached to the housing 811, and the leg part 852 of each of the terminals 851 is inserted into a guide hole 842 formed in the guide plate 841, so that the displacement of the leg part 852 can be prevented.
This configuration ensures the prevention of the displacement of the leg part 852 of each of the terminals 851 and thus ensures a stable position of the lower end of the leg part 852. Thus, the lower ends of the plurality of leg parts 852 can be inserted into the through holes formed in the circuit board at once, whereby the board connector can be mounted to the circuit board easily.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-042935